The Servants Of Evil
by kylacousland
Summary: Vay Gakusha is my own vocaloid who is the scholar for Rin, The Daughter Of Evil, She finds herself unable to control her emotions and The mercy of one she loves saves her very soul.
1. The Daughter Of Evil

_Well hello there internet world. Here is a very short fanfiction with my Vocaloid _Vay Gakusha. _She was the scholar at Rin's castle. 2 more chapters will be posted soon. Once again very, very short. Please enjoy, and feedback is welcome, and for anything rude, There is just the delete feedback button, so whatever. Enjoy!_

_P.S._

_Vay Gakusha is not part of the original Vocaloid group, but my sketches gave me an idea, and I thought, Why the hell not, so here is my shy, young, self conscious, quiet Vocaloid. Yes quiet._

The Daughter Of Evil. What a cruel name for m'lady. She has granted me a sanctum to work under her rule as the castles scholar after my village was pillaged by barbarians. I was the only survivor, and her Majesty has shown me mercy by letting me work in her presence. Rin, despite the rumours floating about the land, is so kind to me and Len.

Len... How I yearn to be with him under the moonlight, to gaze into those ocean eyes the he and Rin share, to have him by my side forever. I love him, but being the shy, reserved person I am, I could never admit it to him. How I curse my personality, the evil thing it is. My intelligent, hazel eyes are empty compared to the deep, cool calming orbs of light. My auburn wavy hair is like dirt to his straight blonde sun rays. He would never love anyone like me. Not like we have the time for it anyway.

The Woman of Red is gathering an army of rebellious men, along with the Man with Blue Hair. All the servants have ran away. I Vay, and Len worry for our lady. Our army has been wiped out, we stand no change but to surrender Queen Rin to the Rebellion. We have no intention of giving her up. They may think we are weak, but that just proves that they think wrong.

We plan to run away tonight before the army gets here. I pray, from the bottom of my heart, please let us get out of here alive. Please... We must make it to the forest before dawn, otherwise we might as well stay at the castle. I hope Len does nothing rational, we all know he would die for her, which would kill me inside, and possibly outside also. We must prepare now, or we are dead.


	2. The Truth

_Ok, this is where it gets a bit sad. This is part 2 out of 3, hopefully. And reviews are welcome, and for you rude people, I can just press one button... Enjoy_

No, no, no... They couldn't have, but they did. Rin, is dead. Or that is what they think. They are twins, why wouldn't it have been more obvious. Len took Rin's dress and took his hair out of the leather bound. He was executed, not Rin... He told her to cheer up, and told me to live more proud of myself, for he wanted to be with me forever, to which Rin hung her head down, hair covering her regretful eyes.

The mobs took "her" away, and the next day at noon, in the church court yard, they had tied him up under the sun, waiting to be executed. The crowds gathered round like it was a play, something to be enjoyed. These sick people…

When the clock hit twelve, he pronounced, "Oh, it's snack time." Then they released the blade, and Rin and my tears. His lifeless head rolled about the ground, a still, bright smile plastered on his face. The crowds cheered and shouted for joy. My heart rose into my throat as my empty soul waned. When the crowds departed, and Len's body carried away, I collapsed to my knees, realizing that this really did happen, that my love and Rin's brother was dead. Dead forever. Not aware of the clear tears running down my face, only to be tainted by the dirt on the road, my vision became blurred, and it all just looked like a dream…

I knew that I had to get away. Rin departed with the words of, "He loved you, you know? I was just too selfish to allow anyone else happiness but me. I'm sorry, so so sorry, Vay. I will hopefully meet you in the next life, and forgiveness will not be needed. Goodbye, I must make a wish, till next time." And with that, she had vanished.


	3. Those Eyes

_So this may or may not be the last chapter of The Servants Of Evil. Depends if I find myself inspired. I will update you if I with have a sequel for this. Hope you enjoyed this, and to all those who have read this, I love you all very much, so I will probably only have to love one person. Far enough. Reviews are welcome, and there is the delete button also, just a friendly reminder. Adios. _

The forest, the one that should have saved us, but it didn't. I ran, blinded by a mixture of feelings. Betrayal, love, hate, sadness, emptiness... Loneliness . Everyone is gone, I ran until it felt like my legs were no longer touching the ground. An uprooted root caught onto my foot. The forest ground hit me just like reality did. Hard, cold, and Instant. A deep blue flower with yellow tinged tips was the only thing in front of my blurred eyes. Len…

Len, is the only thing that is in my mind. Please hear me and release me from this hell. If you really loved me you would save me from this torture and save my broken soul. I can not live on. Rin needs your comfort, but so do I. Take me in your arms, let me gaze into your never-ending eyes, embrace me in your light. Please… Once again, I need someone's mercy.

As I say those last words, I find myself gazing into reassuring ocean eyes, and soft, yet strong arms reaching out to embrace me and take me to a place where my heart would be healed._ Take care my lady and know that your loyal servants will await for you in the future…_


End file.
